


The Queen Must Die, and I'm Mot Talking About Mycroft

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Retirement, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's Woes 11 July - Prompt: Ladies' Night: Use a female POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Must Die, and I'm Mot Talking About Mycroft

The square tree didn’t look like much and had no leaves this late in the spring. The outside tasted of chemicals, but the reports from the scouts had been positive. Her attention was pulled away from consideration of the strange outside by movement. Animal, long and slender, dragging a similar but shorter and stockier animal, out of a stone home. Oh yes, neighbors were an important consideration when choosing a home, so a thorough look was called for.

The long one was dancing while the other held it in place. The short one was the worker, listening to the queen’s orders, touching her for comfort. It was strange for a queen to only have one worker in her entourage, but they may have just moved into the stone hive. As they were so few, she knew her workers could defeat them easily. Accepting the strange neighbors as currently harmless, she slipped through a crack in the square tree. 

The inside smelt only of wood and wax, none of the chemicals that changed the color of the outside. It was very roomy and a few foundations of wax hung through the square tree, a good start for her new colony. Pleased, she sent the chemical signal; good, safe, home, home. Her sisters flew in and began looking around. Soon this would be a proper home, filled with her daughters. She heard a vibration from her neighbor queen, but it sounded happy, so she ignored it in favor of setting up her home, her hive. 


End file.
